The Legend of Naruto: Legacy of the Fourth
by Dowy Sixst Haevens
Summary: Follow Naruto as he walks in the footsteps of his father, mastering the Hiraishin no Jutsu, until he finally emerges from his shadow and becomes a Legend! See as he creates new Jutsus, new Adventures and finds a new love! First Narutofic!Help appreciated!
1. Legend 1: The Beginning of a Legend

**Hello there! Well I wanted to write this story for a while now and I am glad that you have gone as far as reading this^^ Anyway I plan to go along with this story. Basically I plan to go through a "new" storyline... I don´t plan to make this a "Super Naruto" Fanfic so his abilities will be reasonable and of course he will grow stronger but not like from one second to another and he won´t be able to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu perfectly from the beginning... he slowly gets better... So hope you got the basics^^ Another thing this chapter along with the next will be "test chapters" I will revise them if needed. Well then here we go with the introduction...**

_**The Legend of Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Prologue**_

It was a dark night in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was an uproar inside. The light of fire illuminated the streets and shouts were heard everywhere. A lone figure ran down an empty street. A small boy with blonde hair no older than five years ran as if his life depended on it. He was crying and his white shirt was stained by a red liquid. He was covered in small cuts and also had bruises all over his body. He didn´t look back as he ran through the village.

A shout ripped through the night. "I found him! The demon is here! Get him!"

The boy looked over his shoulder and saw a man chasing him soon others appeared on the rooftops.

"Why?.. I-I am no demon!" The young boy sobbed while he was still running. He then turned around many corners through dark alleyways. He didn´t know where he was but he couldn´t have cared less about that. He found a hole in a wooden wall and crawled through it. He held his mouth with both of his hands, tears still streaming down. A light came through the hole he sat next to and steps got louder until they finally stopped.

"Where is the demon brat? "

"I saw him run this way! He can´t have gotten too far!"

"Search him! He will pay for all the lives he took!"

The mob seemed to have gone away. The boy released a sigh of relieve and began sobbing again. Today was October 10th, his birthday, the day he feared the most every single year of his short life. There was always someone beating him up. He didn´t know why... he didn´t do anything to them and he was also no... _demon._

He held his legs close and sobbed for a while. But then he wiped his tears and looked around.

"Where am I?" Before him was a run-down house. It seemed as though no one was living here.

He looked back and saw the smoke plums rising in the distance.

"My home..." He gazed to the ground. Just a few weeks ago he got this apartement from the old man, because it was even worse living in the orphanage, where he barely survived. Well it wasn´t to much of a change but he was nevertheless grateful. Nowhere else to go he decided to stay at this house for now. There was still blood running down his arms and staining his shirt but he didn´t care.

He got into the house through the window. It was still dark and he couldn´t see much so he just wandered through the house aimlessly. There were a few photos, but he couldn´t make out much.

There were a couple on most of the pictures. He took one picture from a table .A young blonde man and a young red haired woman were on it. He thought he had seen the man before but couldn´t really put the finger on it.

He put the photo back and walked straight for a wall. He got a strange feeling as if there was something, so he looked closer.

Unknown to the boy a drop of his blood fell to the floor. Suddenly there appeared a strange sign on the floor and it began to glow.

"What is this... " He reached out to it but before he touched it the wall disappeared, just faded away. He had thought that there wasn´t enough space for the room to be there, but just shrugged it off as he was more interested in the secret room that just appeared.

In the middle of the room stood some kind of altar with an special Kunai stabbed into it. On both sides were hundreds of scrolls. Also there were a few more of these strange looking Kunais stored. The young boy stared in awe and slowly stepped in. He walked around the altar and at the far end of the room was another scroll on a table.

This one seemed pretty interesting to the blonde so he took it and spread it over the floor. He laid there and read the scroll. A ninja technique was described in there. He read it out loud.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu..."

He could only describe this jutsu as awesome. It was supposed to literally teleport the user through space and time to another location in the blink of an eye.

His eyes shone brightly as he read the scroll in silence. He read it but he couldn´t quite get it. It was supposed to work through some kind of seal, which should be placed on the target allowing the user to transport there.

Even if he didn´t understand it right now he knew he had to learn this technique.

Just then the first rays of light came through the windows. He knew he didn´t have much time anymore. He took the kunai on the altar and put the scroll on his back. When he ran out the wall appeared again. But he didn´t care for he had to get home without being spotted.

He ran down the alleyways avoiding the few people who were already awake. After a while he finally came to his apartment... or at least the remains of it. The blonde stumbled through the door. Everything was destroyed.

The young boy didn´t really care as he expected as much and couldn´t help but feel happy at what he had found. But first he had to hide it. He took out some of the boards in the ceiling and hid the scroll and the Kunai there.

He changed clothes, now wearing a black shirt with a orange spiral in the middle and black shorts. His injuries had already healed, as always.

The young boy was still full of energy and went for the door. He looked back with a sad face, before he turned forward a wide grin appearing on his face hiding his pain.

**Hokage-tower**

An old man with a robe and a hat stood on top of the Hokage-tower looking over the city. Behind him was an ANBU with an weasel mask reporting.

"He was chased again..." The old man said bitterly.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"They were all arrested I assume?"

"Yes."

The old man shook his head sadly.

"They chase a five year old and call him demon..." He sighed and turned around facing the ANBU.

"Maybe for his own safety he should leave the village until he can defend himself..." At this moment an explosion went off inside the academy grounds and white powder rose from there.

A second later the familiar blonde boy jumped out and ran through the streets. As he passed the huge building and saw the old Hokage he grinned and waved at him. Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as "old man" couldn´t help but smile.

"He seems rather lively to me, Hokage-samsa..." The ANBU said looking at the scene amused.

"Yes, he does... but we shall see..." At this moment a ninja jumped out of the same building the blonde came from. He was covered in a white powder and almost looked like a marshmallow.

"Wait, you little..." He growled as he chased the boy.

"You look good Iruka-sensei! Nice color!" The blonde called back with a foxy grin. The ghost ninja took a deep breath and then shouted as loud as he could, echoing through the whole village.

"Narutooooo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Legend 1: Naruto, the Thief<strong>

**Three years later...**

"Naruto, come back here now!"

"We will get you for that!"

"You have to catch me first!" A seven years old boy in a black shirt with an orange spiral and a bucket with some paint in it was chased by two ninjas. The young boy just laughed as they raced through the streets. He looked back and stuck out his tongue before he turned around a corner bumping into someone.

"Look where you are going! I could ha...I-I-Iruka-sensei." The boy stammered staring at the one before him. He had a scar on his face and his black hair was tied back, he had black eyes and a scowl on his face, his arms crossed before his body.

"What do you think you are doing painting all these walls like that Naruto!" Naruto just rubbed the back of his head grinning and stood up. Iruka looked confused at him as he took a few steps back.

"I´ll tell you if you catch me." He said with a foxy grin. He then began to run forward.

"You can´t get past me that easily..." As Iruka tried to grab him Naruto avoided in a fluid yet fast motion and immediately went over to slide through his legs. `He is fast...´

"Maybe next time sensei!" The blonde called out leaving behind a stunned chunin.

He ran through the streets his cheeky smile still plastered on his face. Naruto finally stopped running as he heard quiet sobbing. The young blonde didn´t like someone being sad and from the sound of it it was a girl. Seriously who would make a girl cry?

He came across a play ground and finally found the cause. It was a little girl with blonde hair and bangs to both sides of her face. She was about his age and wore an orange shirt. He thought he knew her, maybe from the academy but he didn´t really go there often... The blonde sat in a swing and wiped the flowing tears with her hands. As he approached her the sun began to set leaving an orange shine over the village.

When he looked at the scene he couldn´t help but see himself sitting there alone, but he shook these thoughts out of his head and spoke up.

"Why are you crying?" The little girl jumped in surprise as she noticed him.

"W-who a-are you?" She sobbed.

"I am Naruto, future Hokage, believe it!" The girl looked at him dumbfounded and began to chuckle. Naruto frowned at this, but let it go.

"So why are you crying?" The girl immediately stopped chuckling and looked to the ground sadly.

"The other kids teased me... and now I have no friends anymore..." Naruto was tempted to laugh at that considering his own situation but he understood that it was different for her.

"Don´t let it get to you. And if they abandon you just like this they aren´t real friends anyway. That isn´t friendship if they tease you. You will find a real friend soon, believe it." He gave her an encouraging smile. He talked like this but how would he know he didn´t have a single friend in his life. The girl seemed to be staring at him and began to stammer something incomprehensible.

"What did you say?" She took a short breath, taking all her courage together.

"Will you be my friend?" Naruto looked at her taken aback by the question. He just stood like that for a while until there came a shout.

"Ino! Ino dear are you here?" The little girl turned around and recognized the person.

"Yes mom! I am here!" She waved to the woman.

"What are you still doing here? You know how late it is?"

"I was just talking with my friend..." She turned around to where Naruto stood just now to find nothing but air.

"Where has he gone...?" The mother looked a bit disbelieving and took her daughter by the hand dragging her away.

"Your father will be mad..." Naruto saw them walk away as he stood in the shadow of a tree looking to the ground upset.

"You should have become her friend you know..." A voice said suddenly surprising the young blonde. He took a defensive stance and looked up into the tree.

There sat a man with silver hair a mask covering his mouth and the head protector covering his left eye. He read a book as he sat lazily in the tree. Naruto sighed in relief as he saw who it was.

"Don´t scare me like this Kakashi..." Kakashi seemed to ignore the blonde and just repeated his statement.

"You should have become her friend." Naruto just let out a dark chuckle.

"That wouldn´t have lasted long and I just don´t want someone to be treated... like me you know..."

The man looked sadly over his book at the boy. He knew how the villagers all treated him yet he couldn´t do anything about it...

"So you want to take me to the Hokage or something?"

"No just passing by... I have to go anyways so see you..." With this he just disappeared in a blur.

Naruto then made his way home quickly because there was something he had to do this night...

**Naruto´s apartment**

The young blonde sat on his bed, a scroll spread out before him. There was a big seal on it seemingly made by Naruto himself. Before him was the special kunai he found two years ago, a mask and a head band.

"This time I will get these scrolls..." He said grinning widely. His plan for tonight was to go in the library and get some scrolls on Fuiinjutsu, only problem he wasn´t allowed there so he had to break in secretly. Another problem was that it was guarded. But he was prepared it wasn´t his first time...

In retrospect it seemed kind of stupid to break in in a orange jumpsuit... Well he was caught in matter of seconds... The second time it went better he actually reached the scrolls but he didn´t get out without being caught. This time he had a secret weapon...

Anyway he had to prepare now. On his right side were some books of sealing a gift from the old man... He began drawing a few seals on his left shoulder. It were four in total all seemingly the same, suppressing his chakra.

"That´s it for the chakra... Now to the real deal..." He began drawing a seal on his left wrist. Then he tipped on the scroll and on one side something was added to the great complicated seal.

"I hope this works..." The seal on his wrist was to channel his chakra into the seal on the scroll. It could work without the channeling seal but he didn´t really get that working...

Naruto now was completely in black only his blonde hair stood out a bit. He put in the mask and headband and took off into the night.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran through the city unseen using roofs and alleyways until he came to a halt before a big building surrounded by a big wall. He looked around the corner to see two guards standing at the entrance lit by lanterns. His goal however was the big wall about 5 meters high.<p>

Naruto took out a kunai and flung it into the wall at about halfway of the wall. He looked to the guards again and took a moment where they were distracted.

"Here goes..." Naruto began running towards the wall and with a burst of chakra from his feets he took off into the sky. He then used the kunai as a stepping stone and with another burst of chakra jumped on top of the wall were he got into a crouching position. He pulled on a string and the kunai flew back into his hand.

"Now to the hard part... how to get in ..." Last time he used the Sexy-jutsu, won´t work this time as there were some females too...

Between the building and the wall was a courtyard, which was illuminated by lanterns and guarded by a group of five ninjas. He couldn´t get in in front or through some tunnel... so the only way in was up...

He looked up the wall and actually saw a small open window. Sadly he couldn´t walk up the wall yet and there was the gap between the building too. So he had to use his Kunai again.

His Kunai darted through the air and hit it´s intended target above the window. He pulled on the strings and it seemed to hold. He waited for another moment of inattention of the guards and jumped, swinging towards the wall. So now he began climbing the wall using the strings, pulling himself up. Everything went well until...

"Oh shit... " The Kunai began to slide out of the wall. Naruto was in panic. He looked around frantically for something to hold on but found nothing. He had to stay calm now. Naruto focused chakra into his feet again. And jumped up as the Kunai slid out completely. He barely reached the edge and made it into safety.

Naruto laid there for a moment until a wide grin appeared on his face.

"I did it! I am in!" He shouted in thoughts. He looked down from the window on which borde he sat. There was the great Library of Konoha. He jumped on a book shelf and then to the ground and quickly began collecting scrolls until he heard a noise and a light coming through the entrance.

"I think I felt something..."

"Come on you must be imagining things..." It was time now to use his "secret weapon" for getting out. He released all of nhis chakra seals and held on all of the scrolls. The two Ninja felt the chakra and immediately began to run in the room.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" `Please work...´ Naruto thought. He put his hands on the seal on his wrists and began channeling chakra through it as the voices came nearer. They were really close but when they came to where Naruto was they found nothing but thin air.

**Naruto´s apartment**

The big seal on the scroll began to glow a shade of blue. It grew brighter by the second. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a loud crash. As the smoke cleared Naruto laid faqce first on the floor and his bed was broken.

"Ouch... That was a rough landing..." Naruto rubbed his arm and took his mask off to reveal a big smile, as he realized his own success. He laid on the floor like this for a while until he finally passed out beginning to snore soundly.

He dreamed of learning all kinds of cool Jutsus and of course og becoming Hokage...

**So how do you like it^^ Well of course I hope you could enjoy reading and could get the basic idea of this story... Anyway Thanks for reading! Until next time...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	2. Legend 2: Naruto, the Idiot

**Hi there I am back again^^ So thank you for reviewing this story... Anyway I wanted to ask for suggestions for a better summary (and if you think a better title... I would tell you how I plan this story to go on of course for the title...) I also would appreciate tips since this is my first Naruto fic... Anyway thanks for reading so far! Here we go...**

**Hokage-office**

The old Hokage sat at his desk looking over several files and reports. When he finished a set of paperwork he looked over at the work he still had to do. Seeing the giant pile of papers he sighed and turned around in his chair, leaning back. He took a puff of his pipe and looked through the window over the village. It was a nice cloudless day, the sun shining over all of Konoha. It was peaceful for a moment until...

"Hokage-sama!" A chunin came rushing in the office panting slightly. The Hokage sighed exhaling smoke and turned back around.

"What is it?" He said on a serious tone.

"There was a break-in in the great Fire library." The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Was something stolen?"

"A few sealing and jutsu scrolls." The old man fell into his thoughts. The image of a young blonde grinning boy popped into his mind.

"Well, do we have leads as to who did this?" The shinobi frowned at this.

"No sir, the thief escaped leaving no signs." He sighed.

"Very well. I don´t think we have to pursue the matter any more..."

"But Hokage-sama these scrolls..."

"These scrolls were no more than that. Scrolls open to everyone in this village." ´Everyone but one...` Sarutobi thought to himself.

"Yes sir!" The shinobi said and disappeared in a whirl of leaves. The old man stood up and went for the window and stared into the distance.

"I hope you know what you are doing... Naruto." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a wide field a bit outside of Konoha with a scroll lying in front of him. He looked over the scrolls full of joy from learning new jutsus. The ones at the academy were all easy, well all but one... Bunshin no Jutsu.<p>

"Well, what do we got here...?" He scrambled throught the scrolls.

"Earth Release, Water Release... Nah, a bit boring... Hmm Lightning Release... sounds interesting!"

He pulled out the scroll and began reading it. It was a D-Rank Technique but Naruto didn´t really care about the rank right now. When he finished reading he jumped to his feet.

"Sounds easy enough!" He began concentrating chakra into his palm and then slammed it into the ground.

"**Raiton: Raikou Oonami **!" The fist met the earth but nothing happened. A light breeze blew through the field and silence followed.

"AHHHH!" Naruto cried beginning to jump around shaking his hand. He had slammed his fist too hard into the ground.

"Damn! It hurts!" He jumped around a little more until he finally calmed down only rubbing his hand a little bit. He looked at the ground. There were a few cracks in the ground and a print of his fist but else nothing had happened.

"I think I got it wrong... I will have to watch Kakashi for this I guess..." He rubbed the back of his head. Following a Jonin unseen wasn´t going to be easy. He shrugged it off for now and went for the next scroll avoiding Lightning Release for now.

"Wind Release... Let´s try it..." He got again into a ready position and began with a few hand seals slowly following the instructions on the scroll. I should create a strong gust of wind when it worked...

"**Fuuton: Reppushou**!" The technique indeed worked but Naruto put a bit too much chakra into it creating a wind that blew him of the feet. He landed face first in the mud sliding a bit.

"I think that needs a bit of work... " Naruto began training this Jutsu for the day. Unknown to him an ANBU with a dog mask watched him and was quite impressed by this display.

"A little genius ehh... That´s interesting." With this said he disappeared with a Shunshin.

* * *

><p>The sun was still shining bright when Naruto broke down from exhaustion panting really hard. The blonde was a bit roughed up. He began to grin widely enjoying this time. It did distract them from his problems. He felt as if he got a step closer to becoming a great shinobi, the Hokage, a Legend. He wanted to be respected...<p>

He got a bit sad thinking about how the reality looked like but he shook it off and stood up. He put the scrolls into a tree hole and made his way towards the village slowly...

He took a deep breath before entering the village then he walked on. Naruto was immediately greeted with cold stares and whispers. As he walked through a few stones were thrown at him. He avoided them without even looking stunning the attackers.

The young blonde thought about what to do but a growl from his stomach made it pretty clear. The only place in the whole of Konoha where he got something edible was Ichiraku´s Ramen. He loved Ramen so it was alright …

The fatigue seemed to disappear and he began running to Ichiraku´s. The owner and his daughter were one of the few not mistreating him... they were nice people.

"Hey! Uncle Teuchi give me Ramen!" Naruto shouted. Teuchi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you pay?" Naruto just grinned.

"Nope... But I will pay you when I become a ninja I promise..." After a while Teuchi sighed in defeat.

"Alright, Here you go." Naruto devoured the soup in a matter of seconds and then another and then another...

"Thank you for the meal!" Naruto jumped out waving back.

"Remember to pay kid!" Teuchi yelled after him. A small smile crossed his face at the young boy´s enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran through the streets towards the academy. It has been a long time since he was there. He jumped on top of the wall and found the class in the court training with Shuriken and Kunai.<p>

"Glad you could join us, Naruto!" Iruka said with a vein popping out.

Naruto just waved it off. The other kids looked a bit surprised at him.

"Well since you are here now, how about showing us your throwing skills?" Iruka smiled evilly.

"Alright... so just hit the bulls eye?" Naruto said lazily. Kiba Inuzuka then stepped forward.

"The idiot won´t even hit the target!" The class began laughing and Naruto growled slightly.

But then began to smirk. He took a Kunai and just flicked it with his hand without even looking at the target and it... hit perfectly.

The laughter immediately died down and Iruka gaped at Naruto. Kiba too seemed surprised but tried to cover it. Naruto saw the lone Uchiha in the back looking a bit surprised, but otherwise not much emotions were displayed. He heard of the Uchiha-massacre … His own brother killed his whole family... He was taken out of his thoughts when Kiba spoke up again.

"Well, you´ve got the idiots luck." Again the others started laughing. Iruka still a bit stunned tried to quiet them down.

"Okay then let´s go over to taijutsu then." The group of aspiring ninja moved over to the sparring field.

Naruto just watched as each of them teamed up in pairs. He saw the blonde he met yesterday talking with a pink haired girl with green eyes. She made a friend … good for her.

At the end he was the only one left... He looked down for a moment but then looked back up with a grin. Iruka looked at the young boy sympathetic.

"Naruto, I..."

"Ha, they wouldn´t stand a chance against me anyway so it´s fine..." With this he just jumped on a tree branch and laid back, one leg hanging in the air.

He pretended to be asleep but he observed everything with on eye open. He saw the friendly spar of Ino, and smiled as she seemed really happy. Then he turned his attention to Sasuke, who kicked the ass of Kiba... He was also amused seeing two kids lying on the floor, one seemingly asleep and the other munching chips.

After a while of training Iruka finally spoke up.

"Okay kids. Let´s make a little tournament then... Come down here Naruto!" The blonde just did as he was said and jumped down, crossing his arms behing his head.

"Well then let´s start with Sasuke Uchiha against... Naruto Uzumaki." Finally there was a chance to prove himself... only problem was that he didn´t know any fighting styles or stances...

Sasuke and Naruto stepped forward staring at each other. There was snickering around Naruto but he ignored it... He had no choice anyway so he would put up a fight... Sasuke then spoke up turning towards Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, I don´t think that he will be a challenge..."

"What did you say Sasuke-teme! I will wipe the floor with your ass, believe it." Naruto headbutted Sasuke and they both stared into each others eyes growling lightly.

They then got into ready stances waiting for the signal. Naruto didn´t have any idea how to attack or defend so he would try to avoid as much as possible. He was good at that.

"Ready... Go!"

Sasuke immediately rushed for ward simply raising his fist for a punch. He was going easy of him of course. Naruto came into pace with him stepping back. Sasuke then punched aiming for the face.

What he didn´t expect was that Naruto, whil still stepping back avoided the puch with a slight lean to the right.

Surprised by this Sasuke threw more punches at him. Naruto dodged them all still moving around the field. Sasuke growled slightly and attempted a kick to his sides. Naruto simply jumped back with a burst of chakra.

"Not bad dobe..." Sasuke finally got serious. There was no sound no snickering noting as the class stared at the surprising battle before him.

Sasuke rushed in again doing a sweep kick followed by a back kick to the middle area. Naruto dodged the first one but was hit by the second. He flew backwards but shifted in the air to land on his feet. Sasuke didn´t give him any time to relay as he suddenly appeared flying towards him kicking at his head with his right feet. Naruto ducked to avoid it. Sasuke landed on his right feet and used the momentum to kick with the left at Naruto´s back. Naruto turned to the side avoiding the kick. Sasuke slid past Naruto so his back was open. Naruto didn´t take this opportunity and they stood opposite to each other once again.

"What´s up dobe? Why don´t you attack?" Sasuke got into a defense stance and wink with two fingers challenging Naruto to attack. Of course Naruto took the bait...

Naruto got ready to rush forward. And then disappeared in a burst of speed. Sasukes eyes widened. Naruto was fast... real fast. He barely reacted to the kick to his left side and slid to the right a bit. He looked at Naruto who was already in motion again throwing punches at him. Sasuke had to admit Naruto was fast but his attacks were sloppy and almost as if he had never learned any stances.

Yet he could only defend and not avoid. Naruto then made a sweep followed by a turning kick and Sasuke saw his chance. He dodged the sweep and blocked his turning kick grabbing Naruto´s feet.

Then he kicked at his other feet making Naruto fall on his ass. Both of them were panting and Iruka who was still in awe at the display finally stepped in.

"Okay I think that is enough you two... " The tournament was forgotten. Sasuke just ´hmmphed´ and turned around rubbing his arms in pain unseen, of course showing no real emotion.

Naruto stood up slowly rubbing his ass. "Damn..."

"I think we end it here today. See you tomorrow and don´t forget your homework!" Iruka called after the kids as they scrambled away. Only one familiar blonde girl remained and came up to him smiling.

"Hi... you still remember me? The girl you talked to yesterday... "

Naruto, rubbed the back of his head uncomfortable with the situation. "Yeah of course..."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, by the way..."

"Well nice to meet you, I am Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage!" Ino began to chuckle...

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You said that already, yesterday..." Suddenly Ino became quite nervous.

"You didn´t answer me yesterday... So will you be my friend?"

"I... You see..."

"I take that as a yes!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along running through Konoha. When they finally stopped Ino turned to Naruto with a wide smile on her face.

"This is my favorite spot... " Behind her was the most beautiful flower field Naruto had ever seen. He was in awestruck.

"It´s … beautiful..."

Ino just smiled at him. They laid down enjoying the piece for a while.

"You know, you were pretty awesome fighting Sasuke..." Naruto just grinned at her and saw that she... blushed? No had to be his imagination.

The next few weeks were the happiest of Naruto´s life he finally found a friend. They did everything together, playing games, talking and going on adventures. Ino herself got more confident over the time she spend with the brash blonde, and got quite popular in her age group. Nevertheless she still hung out with Naruto. They became the best friends in just a few weeks. Naruto, for the first time in his life, was really happy. But that would change soon.

It was a really warm day for October and Ino and Naruto laid on a grass field, lazily. They looked into the sky watching the clouds.

"There is a rabbit!" Ino cried happily.

"Yes when a rabbit has five ears then that cloud looks like a rabbit ..." Ino pouted a bit but kept silent.

"Are you going to the festival today?" Ino asked turning to Naruto.

"Festival?"

"Yeah the festival of the defeat of the Kyuubi to honour the fallen heroes."

Realization struck Naruto. It was this day. The day he always feared most in the year, his birthday.

A cold wind washed over the field sending shivers up Naruto´s spine. He sat up and began to look around nervously.

"I guess it´s time to go Ino..." Naruto jumped up. Ino raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why is that?"

"Just come..." Naruto grabbed them by her arm and pulled her through the forest towards Konoha.

Back on the grass field was a group of three Leave chunin gazing after the boy.

"Damn he got away!" There was a rustle to one side and a grinning Naruto stepped out.

"Looking for me?" The three ninja took stances and growled at him.

"Finally... You will pay for what you did to my family... to all our families! Die demon!"

The shinobi in the front rushed at Naruto, who just stood there grinning. He was about to slash the boy when Naruto´s facial expression changed into a serious one.

The youg blonde boy avoided the first slash, then grabbed his hand and twisted it around, so that the chunin held his knife to his own throat. Naruto shooke his head.

"Bad choice..." Then there was a poof of smoke and instead of Naruto there stood an ANBU with a dog mask. The ANBU knocked his captive out and rushed at the others with a raised tantō Only the cries of the bird flying away were heard.

* * *

><p><em>How could I forget this day! Damn... <em>They finally reached the gates of Konoha.

"Naruto! What´s wrong!" Naruto finally stopped when they entered the village.

He saw how the people around him looked at him and Ino. These cold stares haunting him his whole life. No he wouldn´t let that happen to Ino, his only friend.

"I guess that´s it..." He whispered to himself.

"What?" He turned around sadly.

"I can´t be friends with you anymore Ino..."

"What are you saying... you are my best frie-" Naruto sighed. He really didn´t like doing this. It was necessary for Ino to have a happy life...

"Let me say this diffrently... I do not want to be friends with you anymore."

"But ..." Naruto turned away. Tears began to well up in Ino´s eyes.

"Naruto wait, please..." He turned around one last time forming words with his mouth giving her a smile.

_Thank you..._

Ino couldn´t really understand what was going on and just wanted to smack Naruto for this but he was long gone. She just broke down crying...

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood like so often on top of the Hokage tower smoking on his pipe. He didn´t have to turn around to notice the ANBU standing behind him.

"He was attacked already? Was he injured?"

"No, he could flee and I … took care of them. Yet they were really trying to kill him this time..."

Sarutobi sighed exhaling smoke.

"I think it is time. He has to leave the village, for his own sake... for now."

"But he can´t survive alone..." The Hokage almost wanted to roll his eyes.

"Of course not... I have a mission for you. Get Jiraya here, fast. He should be in the Land of Fire right now."

The ANBU just nodded and disappeared again. He was one of the best, so he should make it... Sarutobi looked up at the monument towards the fourth Hokages head.

"I am sorry Minato, I failed you..."

**Well how was it? Hope you liked it... Please review! I am looking forward to that^^ Anyway the next chapter could be up tomorrow... So until next time for those going with the story^^ **

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	3. Legend 3: I will come back!

**Hello there! I wish you all a merry Christmas, or whatever you may celebrate! Thanks to all those reading this story! Anyway I am still searching for a better summary... I am sorry for the possible mistakes... Please bear with them. English is unfortunately not my language... Alright that´s that so here we go with the story...**

* * *

><p>Naruto ran through the streets. He was really upset but he also wanted to survive this night and it wouldn´t suffice to just lock the door at his house... He had to prepare... He remembered Ino crying... and felt even worse now.<p>

He ran into his apartment and took out the great scroll from it´s hiding spot. Then he took of again to prepare the spots...

* * *

><p><strong>This evening...<strong>

Ino was still really upset. She really looked forward to going to the festival with Naruto... this idiot... She held her tears back and went down the stairs and fake smiled at her parents.

On the festival she looked around searching for Naruto. _Where could he be... _

"Hey Ino!" Uno looked back and saw a young pink haired girl waving at her. It was Sakura. She met her a while ago while she was crying. She was unsure of herself, getting bullied all the time. Over time they grew pretty close. Sakura wore the ribbon Ino gave her back then...

"Hi, Sakura..."

"Are you looking for someone?" Ino looked around one last time before she turned and put on a smile.

"No... It´s nothing... Let´s go!"

Naruto sat on top of the head of the forth Hokage. It was his favorite spot. He watched the festival. The main street of Konoha was decorated and shone brightly with lights. It was filled with people.

The young blonde took out instant noodles and began to eat. He really envied the people down there enjoying themselves.

Something caught his eye as he gazed at the street. There was a young blonde girl walking down the street with a pink haired girl. They seemed really happy laughing and running from stand to stand. He was glad that she was happy...

In the distance smoke began to rise from a house. Of course it was his house.

"It has started..." He packed his things together in his bag and slung it over his shoulder making himself ready to _move_.

_They are here... _He turned around to look at the first group of Ninjas who were after his life.

"You thought you could hide from us, demon!"

"This time you´ll die!" They threw a few Shurikens at him. He barely avoided them and stepped back. Now he stood at the edge . The ninja grinned madly and the ´leader came rushing at him with his Kunai raised.

"Die!" He slashed at him but Naruto simply let himself fall backwards into the depth while smiling.

Ino ran through the street with Sakura. But then something caught her eye. On the Hokage monument stood a boy. She could see his blonde hair wave in the wind.

"Naruto?" She tried to look closer, but suddenly the figure began to fall backwards. She looked in horror as the young blonde began to fall into the depths. She had to close her eyes. She couldn´t watch this...

When she opened them again there was nothing... _No that couldn´t be Naruto..._ Sakura just looked at her questioningly.

"Ino is something wrong?" Ino ignored her and began to run towards the spot were the blonde should have landed. She had tears in her eyes, one thought circling in her mind. _Please don´t be dead... Naruto..._

* * *

><p>Naruto fell backwards with a smile on his face, surprising the attackers. He then began to fall to the ground fast. In midair Naruto concentrated chakra on a seal and simply vanished into thin air. A split moment later he reappeared in the forest sitting at a tree. He looked around for possible threats and sighed in relief as he didn´t find any. He put the scroll that laid here into his back.<p>

"Well that went well... One jump left..." He stretched, sat back and looked up admiring the starry night sky.

* * *

><p>Ino finally came to the place where she thought Naruto landed. A few shinobi were around but she didn´t really mind them.<p>

"Where did that demon go?" One asked.

"He couldn´t have just vanished..." Ino didn´t really get what they were saying and just looked around frantically.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" The shinobi turned their attention to her and an evil idea popped into their head.

"Hello, little girl. Are you friends with _Naruto_?" One of them said smiling falsely.

"Yeah, you know where he is?" Ino asked hopefully.

"Perfect..." An evil grin appeared on his face. That was the last thing Ino saw before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat now on a tree branch lazily still star gazing and for a moment he thought the rest of the night would be peaceful. But then a Kunai shot through the air towards his head. He barely managed to get from the tree falling on his face.<p>

"I don´t know how you managed to disappear like this demon brat but this tim you are dead."

Naruto began to grin confidently. He could jumpe one more time after all.

"So you found me... but I can escape easily..."

"I would reconsider, demon unless you want your little girlfriend here to be hurt..."

Naruto´s confidence slowly faded as he saw two others standing in the back with... Ino. She was unconscious and had a Kunai to her throat.

"She has nothing to do with it! Let her go!"

"Don´t worry nothing will happen to the little demon lover here, if you just die nice and quietly."

Naruto had to think quickly. He didn´t think he would just let her go like this. At least he had to make sure she was safe then he could die … An idea popped to his head and he reached for his Special Kunai. He had to get this working so Ino could escape. Then he threw the Kunai at them. It flew past the first chunin comin at the other two who evaded by a simple sidestep and began smirking. The Kunai hit the tree right behind them and got stuck.

"Nice try demon... " They said sarcastically. Naruto didn´t have time as he concentrated on his chakra.

"Now let´s end this shall we?" The shinobi began to make hand seals.

Ino slowly came back into conscious. She blinked a few times not really realizing what situation she was in. She saw trees surrounding a clearing. Then she saw the blonde boy standing opposite to her.

"Narut-" She was silenced when she noticed the Kunai to her throat. Her eyes widened in horror and the chunin behind her covered her mouth with his hand. She could just watch the scene before her unfold.

The chunin finished his hand seals and took a deep breath forming a ring with the thumb and the index finger.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** !" The ninja exhaled and a large ball of fire came rushing towards Naruto, incinerating everything in range. She saw Naruto disappear in the fire ball and tears began streaming down her face. She bit the hand covering her mouth and shouted just as the ball of fire consumed everything.

"Naruto!" She cried openly at her friends death while the three chunin looked triumphantly.

"**Fuuton: Reppushou**!" Came a shout from behind Ino. Suddenly the wind picked up and blew her and the other chunin away. Naruto caught her hand and rammed his kunai into the earth so they wouldn´t be blown away. When the gust of wind faded Ino threw herself immediately at Naruto and began crying into his shoulder.

"Naruto! You are alive! I t-thought y-you were d-..." She sobbed.

"It´s okay I can´t die yet... I am going to become Hokage remember?" He smiled at her weakly but looked back up as he saw the three attackers get back up.

"You have to run now. I will buy you some time..." ´Somehow´.

"But..." Naruto got into a ready stance with his Kunai in front of his body.

"Just go!" She hesitatedly began to move into the other direction and with one last looke took off running. She would call for help...

Naruto clenched his teeth. He had almost no chakra left and could barely move his body, but they would be busy beating him up anyway. At least he could save his friend...

Then the beating began. They first threw some Shurikens. Naruto barely moved to avoid some, but two of them got stuck inton his forearm. He gritted his teeth in pain.

Then two of them ran from behind the far fighter and got into close combat. They ran in a formation and began their attack. Naruto just got beat up and was finally send flying into a tree with a kick. Then another Kunai cam flying towards him and pierced his shoulder completely chaining him to the tree. Naruto finally came into the peaceful state of unconcsious.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto´s Mindscape<strong>

Naruto´s eyes shot open and he breathed hard. He reached for the kunai in his chest but didn´t find anything.

"Am I dead?"

The young blonde only then started to look at his surroungings. He was in a kind of tunnel or canal or whatever... A water layer was to his feet. The continuous dripping of water echoed throughout the maze. Suddenly a wave of anger hit him and fear overcame the 8-years old.

More fear then he had ever felt...

Nevertheless he slowly walked towards the intimidating feeling, walking through the tunnel right in front of him. As he waded through the water in the dark the feeling got stronger. He only felt anger all around him. Finally he saw a light at the end.

Exiting the tunnel he found himself in a great hall. Right before him were giant bars. It seemed like a giant cell. Right in the middle was a seal. Naruto didn´t recognize it but he could say it was pretty powerful and complicated. He couldn´t see past the bars, a wall of darkness blocking his sight.

"What is this...?"

Right then red glowing eyes and a wide grin, revealing sharp teeths appeared. Red chakra lashed out from behind the bars dangerously. Naruto´s eyes widened not really in fear but in awe. The creature was huge. A dark, rough voice then spoke up.

**Kit, come closer.**

Naruto, without even thinking began to move towards the bars. He came closer and closer. Suddenly with a loud noise claws crashed against the metal bars and almost slit open Naruto, hadn´t he jumped back.

**I want to devour you, but this gate won´t open. It is a detestable seal.**

Naruto stood back up and looked at the monster without fear.

"What are you...?" The dark voice chuckled.

**I am a demon sealed inside you kit... **

Realization came upon Naruto slowly. "You are the..." The grin, if even possible grew wider.

**That´s right, kit, I am the demon that attacked your village 8 years ago. I am the Kyuubi! **

Naruto stumbled back a bit. "No... it can´t be... why?" Suddenly memories sht through Naruto. All the pain, all those cold stares, the hate, the... loneliness... Everthing. Naruto finally fell to his knees.

"It´s … It´s all your fault!" The evil grin remained the same.

**You should be thankful to me kit. I am the one keeping you alive. **

"What do you mean?"

**See for yourself kit... **Red chakra engulfed Naruto showing him what was going on outside...

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest...<strong>

Naruto hung at the tree held by the Kunai and the three chunin walked triumphantly towards him.

"Finally the demon is dead!" They began to laugh but stopped as there was a burst of killer intent from the small blonde half dead boy. Fear rushed over them and they could only stare.

Naruto began to move, red chakra radiating from him and grabbed for the Kunai pulling it out of his shoulder. His head hang low, but when he looked up pure red eyes were revealed with slits instead of pupils. His canines were also longer and his whisker birth marks more defined. The chunin slowly stepped back when the boy growled and got on all four, behaving like a wild animal.

"Please spare me..." One of them begged. Naruto just bared his fangs and then disappeared in a blur of speed disappearing for the chunin.

He reappeared on the right side of them grabbing one of them by the head and ramming him into the earth creating a crater. The shinobi immediately lost conscious. The other two jumped back and threw Kunais at the demon. Naruto just waved with a hand and with a rush of wind both Kunai fell to the floor.

More red chakra began seeping out of Naruto. It slowly covered him in a kind of cloak and a tail began forming. Another gust of wind washed over the area. And Naruto again focused on the other two Ninja...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto´s mindscape<strong>

Naruto could only watch helplessly as ´he´attacked the two men. He didn´t want this, but couldn´t do anything.

"No... I don´t... want... this." The demon spoke to him...

**Remember all your pain... They have to pay... Hate them... Kill them... Destroy everything… Erase everything that hurts you… Entrust your heart to me… I will save you from your suffering… **

Pictures flashed through Naruto. Like before. He stood alone. He felt the cold stares, he felt the hate coming from them. He stood there alone tears streaming down his face, with his back to the mass. Shadows falling over him he began to run. It was dark... he was all alone... there was nothing... But then a bright light began to shine in front of him and it slowly brighter...

For a short moment he was blended, but then he saw a smiling face. A blonde girl in front of him reaching out to him... They were running over a flower field playing, laughing together...

Naruto slowly came back from his memories and looked back up at the fox. His eyes which held despair, fear and hat in them just a second ago were now filled with determination.

"No! You won´t control me!" The fox was slightly surprised at this and focused his eyes in interest.

**Boy, you think you can defy me, a demon lord?**

"Shut up you dumb fox! I will do whatever I want to do, believe it!"

**You are interesting kit... Very well we shall see... **

Naruto finally came to his senses the red chakra cloak fading slowly. He looked down and noticed that he had one hand to the throat of the attack leader and the other hand at the ready to finish him.

He stood up from the trembling figure and looked around. The area was devastated. For a moment he felt just fine, but when he took a step forward his strenght left him and he began to fall to the ground. He felt how he was caught by someone at last and then blacked out again.

Jiraya was the one who caught the boy when he fell. He just came back to the village when the strong killing intent washed over it. He was impressed that the boy managed to return to his senses on his own. Another ninja appeared next to him, the ANBU with the dog mask.

"An interesting boy you got here Kakashi..." Jiraya spoke. The ANBU just sighed. Suddenly there came a shout from behind both of them.

"Kill the demon!" The unknown chunin managed to stand somehow and now looked like a crazy man. He was pretty roughed up with several wounds and a few missing teeth. He was knocked out immediately.

"We will take care of you ... Just shut up..." A group of ANBu took them away and Jiraya, after laying Naruto down began to look around. He was pretty surprised when he found his backpack and the special Kunai he knew all to well.

"Kakashi is that...?" He showed him the Kunai and the man took his mask of. His eyes began to widen at the sight.

"How the hell did he find that?"

"More important, do you think he managed to learn _that_ Jutsu?"

"Well, he is _his_ son after all..." Both of the man smiled slightly looking at the soundly snoring boy.

"This should be interesting..."

With this they took the last remaining things of the boy and ran off towards the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage-tower<strong>

The Hokage sat in his office watching over the festival. He too like many other ninjas felt the killing intent and the chakra... Nevertheless the festival was not to be disturbed by this...

Today he had made his descision for the future of the poor blonde prankster. Naruto had to leave this village, until he was ready to defend himself. The old Hokage looked sadly at his sucessor, the fourth... but before he could sink into a depression the door swung open revealing Jiraya, his idiot student.

"Hey, old man long time no see!" He grinned. He had Naruto on his back who snored lightly.

"Is he alright?" Hiruzen asked concerned.

"Yes he is." Just in this moment Naruto´s eyes shot open and he struggled on the back of Jiraya until he fell to the floor.

"Where am I?" The old man smiled at him warmly.

"You are in my office, boy." Naruto frowned a bit but his eyes widened at a thought of his.

"Is Ino alright?"

"Yes she is..." Naruto released a sigh of relief and began to rub the back of his head.

"Well then I should go now..." Hiruzens gaze fell again.

"No... We have something to discuss..." The Hokage began to explain to Naruto what he had planned for him, introduced Jiraya as his new sensei for the time being and explained his reasons.

Naruto of course understood it all and he gave him a sad smile.

"I can come back someday right?"

"Of course..."

"Well would be hard to be Hokage otherwise..." He grinned a bit. " So do we leave tomorrow...?"

At this Jiraya spoke up. "Tonight actually..." Naruto, again , looked sad to the ground.

"Okay... Just let me get a few things." Sarutobi nodded approvingly and Naruto ran out.

"He took it quite good..." Jiraya said.

* * *

><p>Naruto began to run through the streets. He went for the house he found back then he would need the supplies, which he saw there. When he finished sealing the things in a storage scroll and packing them into his bag he made his way towards his primary target... Ino.<p>

He took out a silver chain bracelet out of his pocket. It was pretty simple yet somehow beautiful. He had prepared it especially for Ino. He took a better look at it and saw the Jutsu formulas he engraved into it, which seemed to move along the chains. It took a while and hard work to make it, but it was worth it. He would definitely protect her. With this thought Naruto clenched his fist ran on through the night.

Naruto finally came to the apartment and jumped through the window. He fervently hoped that her father wasn´t here, if he was Naruto would be dead meat. He shuddered for a moment and then slowly opened the balcony door, which surprisingly wasn´t shut. Ino laid peacefully in her bed, but Naruto saw that she cried quite a lot and was still dressed.

He laid his back down and went over to her. The young blonde boy watched at her a bit saddened by the fact that he had to leave. He took her left hand and put the bracelet on. A small glow appeared for a moment and a second later died down.

Naruto quickly wrote down a few words for farewell. He saw the sun rising at the horizon and grabbed his back. He looked back with one foot already at the railing ready to jump off. With one last thought he took off.

_We will meet again!_

A few seconds after Naruto left Ino woke up. The first thing she noticed was the bracelet she wore now. It was just … beautiful. Then she found the letter at her night table.

_Hey Ino,_

_I will go on a journey for a bit. I just wanted to say a few things... or write them... whatever._

_First, I am really sorry..._

_And Second, Thank you very much. You were the best friend I could have wished for._

_I can´t say for how long I will be gone, but we will meet again, believe it!_

_The future Hokage and your friend, Naruto_

_P.S. I left you a bracelet. It will protect you!_

Ino touched the bracelet and a few tears escaped her eyes but then a smile graced her face and she looked at the sun rising in the distance.

* * *

><p>At the gate of Konoha Jiraya stood ready for taking off. Naruto came running towards him with his bag slung diagonally on his body. Jiraya smiled at him.<p>

"Well then kid ready to go?" Naruto looked up at him and put a grin on.

"Yes!"

"I think we will have a lot of fun." They walked towards the sunrise. For a moment there was just silence while they walked further and further away.

"You are a pervert right?" Jiraya sweat dropped.

"I am one of the legendary Sannin, the great Toad Sage, Jiraya!" Narut just ignored him and ran off.

"Come on! Let´s go Pervy Sage!"

"Wait, you little...!"

**Okay guys that was it for this chapter... How did you like it? Please comment... Anyway I wish you all nice holidays and hope to read you soon until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	4. Legend 4: The Shadow in the Night

**Hey there long time no see... I am sorry for this lat update but there were problems concerning my internet... They aren´t really solved yet so I am using another´s computer... or internet... Well whatever I wanted to thank all those that reviewed and of course those who actually read this story! Anyway let´s get this on... Here we go...**

**But before that of course I don´t own anything! So now for real, here we go...**

**Five years later...**

It was sunrise and a mild breeze blew through the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Trees swayed orderly in the wind. The darkness was slowly replaced by the warmth of the orange light of the sun making it´s way over the city. The village was still in a peaceful and quiet slumber only a few guards being awake.

Out of nowhere a young boy appeared , sitting on top of the Hokage-Monument on the Fourths wore black shorts with a few pockets and an orange shirt with black sleeves. He gazed over the city with a nostalgic look, but a grin slowly spread across his face. The boy stood up dusted himself off and slowly walked forward towards the edge. A few words escaped his mouth before he disappeared again in a seemingly yellow flash...

_I am back!_

The old Hokage too was already awake as he had much work to do. He gazed out of the window overlooking Konoha with a sigh, not wanting to see the piles of paperwork behind him. He closed his eyes for a few peaceful moments, but was brought back to reality soon through a disturbing noise and with smoke. As he opened his eyes a toad sitting on the window ledge stared back.

"Yo! I have a message for ya from Jiraya..." The read toad gretted with on of its ´hands´ raised.

The old man just nodded without a change of expression and took the scroll held by the messenger.

"Well anyway... See ya!" With this he again disappeared in a white cloud. Sarutobi wasn´t really fazed by the toad and turned his attention immediately towards the scroll given to him.

_Hey old man..._

_I brought the brat back. He is quite the genius, just like his father but still an irritating loud mouth. _

_I have to go on a mission and he wanted to take the genin exams anyway so have fun..._

A small smile made it´s way on the old face. He was glad that Naruto was alright. It has been a long time since he heard from the young blonde, but he always hoped he would return someday. Also he was glad to hear that he didn´t change much. Yet he was reminded of his failure to grant his successors last wish... For a moment sadness clouded his eyes but then he looked back up again.

"Kakashi." With this said a figure appeared out of a shadow in the corner of the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"There is something I want you to do..." The ANBU said nothing in return and just waited for him to continue.

"It´s time for you to take a Genin-team again. As of now you are a Jonin again." Kakashi frowned a bit but otherwise said nothing.

"Take off your mask please." The ANBU just did as he was said.

"I am not really attached to being an ANBU and all but do you think that is a good idea... I mean no team has ever passed my test anyway..." At that the Hokage smiled mildly.

"I think the ones that I have in mind will succeed." Kakashi nodded with mild interest in his eyes but then he lazily reached for a book and began reading before looking up for a moment.

"Excuse me." With this he disappeared in a whirl of leaves. The Hokage took his pipe and began smoking while gazing out in the distant. A gust of wind blew through the window reaching the Hokage. He smiled again warmly and lowly whispered.

"Welcome back, Naruto..."

Ino laid in a peaceful slumber in her bed when the first rays of light reached her room. They glistened through the window and were reflected by a bracelet worn by Ino. She turned in her sleep and moved her hand with the bracelet attached to it to her heart and smiled warmly as if she thought about happy times. Her sleep was finally interrupted by an annoying ringing noise. With a loud crash it died down and she was about to drift off into sleep again when her eyes finally shot open.

"Today is the Team meeting!"

She jumped out of her bed and began to get ready really fast. Ino took her time to look as good as she could , but immediately after that she stormed down the stairs and out of the house barely grabbing a toast to eat on her way to the academy.

She ran through the streets avoiding several people while at the same time eating her toast. Ino ran around a corner, now being on the direct road towards academy. A pink haired girl appeared next to her also racing down the street.

"Hello Sakura..." Ino´s eyes narrowed.

"Good morning Ino..." The two of them stared at each other while still running.

"Well then I will see you at the academy Forehead girl!" Ino began to run a little faster.

"You will never beat me Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted angrily after her and also ran faster, both of them leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Ino was so occupied with her rival that she didn´t notice a blonde sitting in a tree looking after her. His legs hung loosely from the branch and he had a sad smile on his face. He then jumped down an walked the other way glancing back one last time before disappearing in the wind...

The door to the academy was slammed open and Ino and Sakura tried to enter at the same time resulting in them falling through the door. The two girls laid one above the other and groaned.

"Get off me Forehead!" There was alow growl from the girl with the pink hair but she stood up.

"I clearly won this time!" Ino exclaimed loudly.

"Like hell you did, Ino-pig!" Sakura said but then her eyes caught someone.

"Don´t call me that!" Ino countered but Sakura was already jumping towards Sasuke and tried to speak... stammer to him.

Ino glared for a moment but then a tinkling sound caught her attention. She looked down to her wrist to find the glistening silver bracelet. It was a token of her blonde childhood friend, of her best friend. For a moment a warm smile appeared on her face remembering the old times but then her face fell again. _He said he´d come back... _Ino shook her head. _He is gone... I can´t stay in the past! I have to move on..._

"Quiet down!" Ino was taken out of her thoughts and jumped onto the seat next to Sasuke, Sakura being on the opposite site.

"Starting today, all of you are real shinobi, but you are still Genin... the hard journey that lies ahead has just started! Now you will soon get mission to help the village, so today we will create three man teams and each team will have a Jounin-sensei!

The whole class was excited to finally meet their team and take on missions. Ino hoped to be teamed up with Sasuke, but she knew that she would end up with Choji and Shikamaru thanks to the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. She rolled her eyes thinking about it.

She didn´t really listen until a certain name perked her interest.

"Team 7..." Iruka looked at the list and seemed a bit surprised when he looked up and called out the name. "Naruto Uzumaki..." The name mostly caused confusion in the class. Most of them didn´t even remember him anymore and for those who did it was confusing that he was a genin.

Ino was surprised to say the least. Her eyes widened and she looked around for the blonde. Her heart began to race for whatever reason and thousands of thoughts rushed through her head.

"... Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura jumped up in triumph at hearing Sasukes being on her team. She didn´t know who the other guy was but didn´t really care. As long as he didn´t get between her and Sasuke that would be fine.

She looked over to her rival to find her in utter disbelief and confusion.

"Well too bad that you aren´t with Sasuke ehh Ino?" She asked in a mocking tone. Ino snapped out of her shock and nodded dumbly.

"Yeah... Sasuke..." Ino almost didn´t catch her name when Iruka finally called out.

"Team 10... Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka!" Ino didn´t really react to it anymore as there were other thoughts running through her.

"Okay that´s it! You will meet your Jounin-sensei this afternoon. Until then a break."

Ino ran out of the room and ran through the streets. He can only be at two places... Ichirakus or the Hokage monument... She came to Ichirakus but found nothing except the old chef. She immediately ran to the other location.

"Naruto! Are you there?" She was now in the forest behind the monument, but there was no sign of Naruto anywhere... Ino sighed in defeat. It was to good to be true... right?

"Great..." She looked at her bracelet again, and then took it off in frustration. Sadness filled her eyes and then she threw it away in frustration. She glanced back and then decided to stomp away.

After she was gone a shadow moved from behind a tree. A blonde boy walked towards the bracelet picking it up carefully. His Konoha head protector was strapped to his upper arm and he still wore black pants and an orange shirt with black sleeves. He looked a bit saddened for a moment until he looked towards the horizon noticing the sun already falling.

"It´s time to go..."

Suddenly he leapt high into the sky. Jumping from the top of the monument into the abyss. He rushed to the ground fast but before he crashed into the roof top his fall slowed down and he landed without making much of a sound. Then he leapt into the sky again, the wind ruffling through his hair.

He finally landed on a roof top with three people. There was a pink haired girl with a huge forehead... a black haired boy glaring daggers at him and an older guy with silver hair smiling at him. Well tzhe other eye from him was hidden...

"Hey there... I am Naruto Uzumaki..." He rubbed the back of his head. " I guess I am a bit late... Sorry."

The silver haired guy spoke up first. "Hmmm well yes. We were just starting to introduce us... So how about you start." Naruto sat down ext to the two other genin,

"Alright! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, what I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook and my dream..." Everyone looked at him oddly while Naruto suddenly got a distant look.

"My dream is to surpass all the Hokage and have people of this village acknoweledge my existence." He then rubbed the back of his head and grinned...

"Okay then … Next." Sasuke then started to speak with his ellbows on his knees and his hands supporting his head.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are a lot of things I dislike and I don´t like anything and... I can´t really call it a dream..." His eyes became cold.

"... but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and... to kill a certain man."

Naruto looked at him seriously, while Sakura looked dreamily.

"Hmm ok … Lastly the girl."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is... well the person I like is..." She kept glancing at Sasuke indicating her endings..." And uhm... My dream for the future... Uhm..."

She glanced at Sasuke again. "Oh yeah! And what I dislike is Ino-pig!"

At that Naruto turned his full attention to her. "You know Ino?"

Sakura looked at him a bit surprised... " Well yeah she is my... rival." She clenched her fist and fire appeared in her eyes until it finally died down.

"Why?" Naruto´s eyes widened a bit taken by surprise. " Ahh... Uhm.. you see..."

Kakashi interrupted the stammering...

"Okay guys. Tomorrow we will start our duties as shinobi... but first we are going to do something with just the four of us... Survival Training." Kakashi said nothing for a moment.

"It´s a test with a failure rate of 66%. If you fail you will be send back to the academy... Okay then one last advise. You shouldn´t eat breakfast. Tomorrow at eight and … don´t be late."

Kakashi gave one wave with his hand and disappeared with a smile.

"Well guys I am off then... until tomorrow!" with that said Naruto too disappeared in the wind.

Ino was on her way back home after her meeting with her team. Tomorrow would be a test again... but that wasn´t her real concern. She couldn´t shake of the feeling of guilt. She threw away the parting gift Naruto gave her his last memento... It was evening and the full moon shone upon her. Looking up at it she made a descision.

_Damn it!_ Ino suddenly ran into the other direction towards the Hokage monument. Once on top she began to search everywhere...

"Where could it be...? I didn´t throw it that far!" She looked frantically on the ground. A few tears began to well up in her eyes...

"I-I didn´t mean to... I-I am … sorry..." She fell to her knees and sobbed after not finding her the silver bracelet she had treasured for the past few years... She didn´t even really know why she was crying... It was just a bracelet... wasn´t it? Not that important... right?

She wiped her tears and was about to leave when she suddenly heard a bristling noise. Ino, being a trained ninja, went into defense mode taking up a fighting stance. She now felt like being watched.

She heard eerie noises from everywhere. Her fear slowly rising. Out of reflex she threw a kunai into a bush hitting a tree. She carefully approached the spot, when suddenly a frog or a toad, whatever, jumped out of the bush tilting his head while croaking.

Ino released a sigh she didn´t know she was holding , relieved to be out of danger. But suddenly

there was a light tinkling sound behind her. Ino´s eyes widened. She knew the sound that was...

She again took a kunai in a defensive position and jumped away from the sound while at the same time turning around. She skidded back a bit until she finally came to a halt.

She was surprised to what she saw. There stood a figure at the edge of the mountain, behind him the full moon, making him even more into a shadow. She guessed it was a him from his built. He was rather slim yet trained and was about her size if not a bit smaller. Another thing that caught her attention was the mask he wore... It was a Fox-ANBU-mask. Well it wasn´t hard to get one of those and she hoped he was just an imposter. She had to say he looked kind of cool with this scenery...

But then her eyes dartted to the thing he held in his right hand. It was her bracelet...

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ino exclaimed trying to sound self confident.

If she didn´t know better she would have said he … grinned. She stared for amoment but got herself together once again and her gaze fell upon the small shining object.

"That bracelet is mine give it back!"

The shadowy figure tilted it´s head to the side, while holding the bracelet forward a bit mockingly.

"Give it back!" Ino shouted angrily. The boy put the bracelet on his right hand and winked mockingly for her to try and get it.

"Have it your way!" She said before charging at him with her kunai in a reversed grip. The fiend stood lazily seemingly without worry.

Ino growled before trying to slash at him horizontally. He avoided by just an inch but didn´t seemed fazed in the least. Ino began a barrage of slashes which were dodged easily. Ino then tried to stab forward.

This time the boy avoided by sidestepping and pushed her forward, changing positions. Ino stumbled forward before turning around._ He just toys with me... _The fiend again gestured for her to attack. Ino didn´t really want to fight at first but now she was determined to win this.

"Okay... Here I come!" Ino flung two kunais at the foxy fellow. He avoided one which was plugged into a tree, while he deflected the other with a strange looking kunai. Ino formed a seal and smirked when there was a quiet crackling heard.

"Wind Step..."

She could have sworn that he said something before the explosion but couldn´t really hear it.

When the dust cleared she found... nothing. Again she was pushed from behind and again she stumbled forward.

"Damn you!" Ino again got ready to attack her opponent. A small smile formed on her face. She didn´t really know why but this fight … was actually kind of fun.

She now formed a seal and gathered some chakra.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" A small dust cloud exploded and then there were five Ino´s standing next to each other.

Each of them took out two kunai and threw them at the quietly watching enemy, before running at him with full speed. They ran in a formation steadily changing places.

The stranger suddenly leapt into the air with a sommersault elegantly avoiding the kunai and landed

without making a noise. When he landed a immediately had to jump back to avoid a fist from Ino or one of her clones.

Ino´s plan worked pretty well. She knew that none of her clones could inflict damage yet they would at least be a diversion. The boy could now only dodge when Ino and her clones attacked in synchronization not leaving an opening to retaliate. The boy was slowly pushed back until he stood at the edge.

"Well, enough already?" Ino smirked mockingly.

Suddenly he flung his special Kunai towards one of the Ino´s but it went directly through her hitting a tree.

Ino grinned again.

"Nice try..." She didn´t finish her sentence cause she gaped at what happened before her eyes. She could swear that she saw him smirk before he let himself fall back into the depth. Her clones dispersed immediately as she ran for the edge in shock and looked down.

She then fell back still not able to believe what happened. She didn´t notice someone walking up behind her until he was just a few meters away. She turned around and was kind of relieved to see the stranger with the fox mask standing there with his even stranger kunai.

"Don´t scare me like that, jerk!" She shouted throwing a stone at him out of sheer anger. Ino was surprised to see the stone hit it´s target as was the one being hit at the head. Part of the mask broke and Ino now looked into a bright blue eye which was covered quickly by a hand.

"S-Sorry..." The boy was her age... she could tell this much and he had beatiful … familiar... eyes.

She blushed a bit thinking about it.

Suddenly a bracelet landed in front of her and she took it up surprised. She put it on and looked ahead again seeing the stranger leave. When his back was turned to her she saw the color of his hair. A bright yellow. Ino´s eyes widened.

"Wait!" He turned around one last time revealing the free side of his face with his blue eye. He gave her one last warm smile before vanishing into thin air... Ino just stared at the spot before a nam escaped her throat in a whisper...

"Naruto..."

**So how did you like it? Of course I hope you did like it... anyway I will try to update soon if interest is present... So I wish you a wonderful week and hope to read you soon! Ahh and have fun reading fanfiction of course ^^ Well until next time!**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


End file.
